Prime's Log A Journal
by EquinusPrime
Summary: This was an assignment in my Creative Writing Class last semester. We were supposed to write about an object from an 'alien' perspective. Since I've been on this Transformers hot seat, I chose them. Specifically Optimus Prime. It was kind of fun and figured I would post it and get some extra insight. One-Shot


Note to readers; this little diddie here has nothing to do with my regular fanfiction. This was an assignment I completed early last semester where we were to write about characters, existing or made-up on the spot, describing an alien object. There were some majorly awesome entries to this subject and I wish I could go back and re-read them. So creative …. Far more than what I had come up with. I still enjoyed the class, though, and enjoyed the writing prompts. I figured I would share them with everyone and get your take. Just for kicks and giggles.

Enjoy!

Star Date -315487.14434297313

Prime's Log, supplemental.

Our long exodus through the stars is nearing its end. For millions of vorns we have drifted across the universe, crossing nebulae and racing comets all in the hopes of locating our only hope of preserving our race; the All Spark. Born in the death throes of my sister, Solus Prime, it became the source of all Cybertronian life. Without the All Spark our race is lost. But there is hope. Nearly ten and a half vorns ago we detected its signal within the Orion Arm of our native galaxy. It was weak and as soon as we had locked on to its trajectory the signal vanished. We feared the worst. But I refused to give up hope. The survival of our race depends on the success of this mission and succeed we shall.

Nevertheless, the tiny organic planet we were led to is far from what we had expected. Strangely reminiscent of our own planet, it is dominated by massive seas and vast inhabitable continents, all of which is teeming with unimaginable quantities of life. From the very beginning, I felt deep within my spark that something significant awaited us there but our presence on this world would cause nothing but mass hysteria and I will not responsible for the loss of innocent life out of sheer negligence.

For the sake of caution, and per suggestion of my science officer Perceptor, thirteen separate drones were launched to scan and observe the planet for any signs of the All Spark and to learn as much as we could of its people before we attempted any form of contact. These initial scans taught us a great deal about the beings of this world. They are called human, homo sapiens, and they exist in an impressive array of genetic diversities and culture backgrounds much like my own people. Their technological advancements are impressive for such a primitive race and I find myself drawn to their sense of community, their awareness of self and their drive to build a better world for all.

Yet there is a dark side to this world. There is division within communities. Violence in the streets. It is too much like Cybertron before the Civil War destroyed our world. I pray with all my spark that the peoples of this world do not suffer the loss of their homes, their communities as we have.

While our initial scans did not detect the All Spark, the drones did send back holographic imagery of puzzling tools and devices that at first confounded myself and my fellow Autobots. One such device was at first difficult to describe to anyone who had not observed it for themselves. It is used by the humans to protect them from the weather, though at first we did not make that connection. It is of unique construction and rather ingenious. Sideswipe believes we should employ such devices on Cybertron to escape the often brutal weather systems our planet is known for.

The device itself consists of a metal shaft divided into two separate segments. I do not know the exact composition of the alloys used but the handle is often covered in a strange composite material which apparently makes it easy for the humans to grasp. This lower segment comes in many shapes; flat ended, ornate or curved into an arch. Exactly why there is such a variety of shapes on the handle is not clear and I do not imagine any of us will be able to inquire of its true purpose any time soon.

But, I digress.

The upper segment houses an extendable canopy of unknown materials, possibly plant based given the molecular structure I was able to review through the scan. It is supported by at least a dozen or so struts which flare out and up as the humans push the upper segment of the shaft away from them, revealing a notch beneath which flicks into place supporting the apparatus on top, forming a protective barrier between the human and the liquid rain so prevalent on this world. In particularly thick 'down pours' these devices do little good and are especially flimsy in strong winds. I wonder how they would fare on Cybertron and if Sideswipe's suggestion to employ such devices on our home world is simply another of his unending pranks.

This strange little device is not the only tool the humans use in their every day lives. But my time to reminisce on such discoveries grows shorter by the orn. Though we continue to fail in detecting the All Spark, I know it is here. The Matrix of Leadership quivers within me. I feel the anxiety of Primus, of those yet to be born, and know our time grows short. Megatron is not far behind and I fear very soon he may bring his warmongering to this peaceful planet. I must prevent any harm from coming to these people, no matter the cost.

To any who my read my writings should the worst happen, learn from our mistakes. Learn to value life and freedom. The cost of its absence is more dire than you know.

Till All Are One.

I hope everyone enjoyed this little tidbit. It was fun to write. I tried to keep the 'language' reminiscent of the way Optimus speaks. I tried hearing his voice inside my head so the tone was appropriate. I even tried using mention of Sideswipe for a little humor. But let me know what you think!


End file.
